Smile
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Hannah had always loathed the dentist. It was her ultimate fear. But when she hestiantly goes to her local dentist, the events that follow don't give her much to 'smile' about...[One shot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NoES or any of the characters from the series…

**Summary: **Hannah had always loathed the dentist. It was her ultimate fear. But after gaining a sore tooth, she goes to her local dentist and what happens doesn't give her much to '_smile_' about

Smile

Driving through the centre of town, seventeen-year-old Hannah couldn't help but shudder. She didn't want to go to the dentist, sure OK she has been complaining of an aching tooth over the last few day. But she couldn't stand the thought of being sat in a dental chair with some middle aged man leaning over her to inspect and treat her teeth with the dental scalpels and the drills. It chilled her to the bone. Her previous dentists had always complemented on her dazzling white teeth, and would often say that she had a pleasant _smile_ and should always keep her teeth in top condition. But it had been so long since she had visited the dentist, more than two years ago to be exact and she didn't want to go back.

_Ever. _

Nevertheless after endless arguing with her mother she finally relented into booking this appointment. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Mom" she mumbled flicking her sandy hair from her ashen face, "My tooth isn't that bad today"

"Really?" her mother declared, "Well, all this morning you were whimpering, so it must still be painful. Anyway, we're almost there"

Hannah sighed gulping as the dental practice loomed in front of her as they turned into a side road, "Oh…shit"

Her mother shot her a look of disgust at using such language and ushered her daughter out of the car as it parked in front of the building. Slowly, the petrified girl edged towards the door of the dental practice and entered the building, becoming slightly uneasy at the faint sound of drilling from the treatment room.

A reassuring hand patted her shoulders as she sat beside her mother, having to wait till she was called. She took deep breaths as her hands began to tremble, trepidation beginning to rise, as she was this close to facing her ultimate fear. However, she had something else to fear than the dentist. It was that horribly burnt man who would stalk her in the vast labyrinth of them long dark passageways in the boiler room. A tingle ran up her spine at thinking about him, so wisely she pushed this thought away. Her only focus should be on getting the next half an hour out of the way.

The door to the treatment room creaked open, as a small girl exited holding a piece of cotton wool against her gums. Hannah gulped, afraid.

A small nurse stepped into the doorway, smiling. "Hannah Davis, please come in"

"You'll be fine," whispered Hannah's mother.

With a deep breath Hannah marched into the treatment where she was greeted by a tall cheery man, "Hello, I'm Dr Barton"

She nodded and took a good look at the cream painted room. The smell of the anaesthetic made her want to vomit there was no way she could go through with it. Her eyes widened as they landed upon a small cart beside the dental chair, it had a small dental mirror, scalpel, a small silver dental drill and a pair of medical pliers.

"Please be seated" the doctor muttered, as he pulled on a pair of medical gloves.

Grimly she rested upon the dental chair, shivering slightly as the chair tilted back as the doctor pressed a side button. "Now, relax. I'm just going to have a examination of your teeth"

"OK" she mumbled, "It's just that I'm not fond of dentists. The last time I came here…I uh, kicked Dr Truman. I was so nervous"

He chuckled, "Well, I hope you won't be kicking me this afternoon"

"I won't. Would it be possible if I could have some gas to help me be more at ease?" she asked.

Nodding, he straightened up, "Of course. I'm going to ask you some questions. How many times do you brush your teeth a day?"

"Twice. When I wake up and just before I go to bed" she replied.

He musingly nodded, as the nurse jotted down some notes on a brown clipboard. "Do you eat many sugary foods or drinks?"

Hannah nodded, "About two cans of soda a day and maybe a couple of chocolate bars. I've got a sweet tooth"

"How about you cut down a little, huh?"

She gave a curt nod and opened her mouth again as the doctor took a thin scalpel and leaned forward to examine her teeth, he began to scrape some tartar off the crown of her molar teeth. She sighed deeply then let out a small gasp of pain as he applied pressure to a tooth right at the back that had deep cavity, "Hmm…I think I've found the problem. You have a deep cavity in your back tooth"

He straightened up and pulled the small cart closer to the chair. "So, I'm just going to get a filling? Yeah?" questioned Hannah, her nerves getting the better of her.

Dr Barton shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. I need to extract the tooth. I'm sure you don't want to suffer anymore pain"

"Yes" she whimpered.

"Don't worry Hannah, it's a very simple procedure" he reassured her, smiling.

The nurse eased the trembling girl up to a sitting position and carefully placed a small grey gas mask over her nose and mouth. She patted the girl's hand and laid her back down, "Now, take deep breaths and relax"

The door to the room was knocked and creaked open, revealing the receptionist, "I'm sorry for disturbing Dr Barton. But you're wanted on the phone. The caller says it's urgent"

Sighing, Dr Barton smiled apologetically to his patient, "If you'll excuse me"

Hannah heaved a quiet sigh of relief, she so needed to calm down and this gas was certainly doing the trick. She took another deep breath and smiled to herself, giggling quietly. Her mind was floating and come to think of it she was floating.

She had suddenly grown extremely tired. But she had to stay awake, however her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

The nurse glanced over at Hannah and gathered her notes, before leaving the room to hand the details about Hannah's medical information to the receptionist to be filed away for future records.

The sleeping body of Hannah moaned slightly as her head turned to the left, lost in slumber. Suddenly a loud ear splitting screech resonated throughout the room, making the sleeping girl yelp. Her eyes snapped open and darted wildly about the room that was now filled with a thin mist. Where was everybody? What the hell was happening here?

In front of the chair loomed the dark outline of a figure. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat as panic began to rise within the depths of her soul. Effortlessly she tried to sit up in the chair, but her body was strapped to the chair.

Deep raspy laboured breathing echoed in the room followed by a sinister whisper, "Hannah"

"Oh…no" she murmured and shrieked as the burnt leering face of Freddy Krueger came into view, just inches from her quivering face. "Leave me alone" she pleaded.

"Not until after the dental procedure. So, you have to stay put, bitch!" he snarled darkly, "Now…little Hannah has a sore tooth, huh?"

She groaned in pain as he roughly cupped her mouth, applying pressure on her teeth, "Don't worry piglet. Freddy will _pull_ it out"

In his left hand a metal clamp materialised to her dread and with such fierce velocity he rammed the instrument into her mouth, forcing it open. "Now, let's begin"

Chortling with menace he climbed upon the terrified girl and waved his glove in her face, "I made a new glove just for the occasion!"

She blinked, shuddering as instead of four bloodied blades being connected to his fingertips. There were now two surgical drills and scalpels.

Struggling, Hannah shook her head in discord at his proposed actions. He growled and grasped the top of her blue t-shirt, "You better be good for the dentist or you _won't_ get a lollipop"

Hannah whimpered as he leaned towards her and brought the drill towards her opened mouth. It whizzed to life, instigating the girl to scream wildly as it ripped into her gums around her damaged tooth. Blood gushed from her cleaved gums and inner flesh of her mouth as she gargled pitifully. Laughing heartlessly like the sadistic animal he was, he pushed the scalpel deep into her cavity and rammed it through the root of the tooth.

Hannah's screams melted away as her body became limp with fatigue. Smiling wickedly, Freddy withdrew his weapon and raised it high above his head, now back to its traditional four bladed glove. "Aw, now is Hannah going to give me one of her special smiles?" he mocked viciously.

She remained silent.

"I guess not" he remarked and drove his blades deep into her mouth, splitting her tongue and inner flesh apart. He twisted his blades around for a few seconds, before yanking his glove back out and chuckled at what was now in his possession. It was Hannah's tooth that was causing her so much agony. He glanced down at Hannah's corpse, whispering to it darkly, "You really should _smile_ sweetheart at least you don't have a sore tooth anymore"


End file.
